


Move So Fast

by magicathstewart (avidfangirllife)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Driving, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidfangirllife/pseuds/magicathstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel bad about not having posted anything lately, so here's some random car fluff! (which will hopefully eventually be a full day at the beach)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> If all goes well, this will have three parts, but for now this is it!  
> Sorry my writing has been so non existent lately. I took on too much at once and now I'm super behind and not as inspired as I'd like to be.

Baz presses down harder on the gas pedal, speeding up the car. The radio is turned up loud enough that every once in awhile they can hear change jingle in the ash tray. The driver’s side window rolls down, the rush of wind blowing Baz’s hair astray. He takes a hand off the wheel to slick his hair back. As soon as his hand moves from his head, the wind blows his hair towards Simon once again. 

 

Simon is laying sideways in the passenger seat. His entire body turned towards Baz. Simon catches Baz’s free hand and squeezes it, then lets go.

 

Before Baz returns his hand to the wheel, he takes a cigarette from the pack in the middle console and puts it between his lips. With a bit of maneuvering - and knee driving - he manages to get it lit.

 

With his eyes trained on the road, he doesn’t see the look of disgust on Simon’s face. Instead, he takes a long drag then lets his arm hang out the window. He tries to blow the smoke in the direction of the window, but the wind blows it back in Simon’s face.

 

“I thought you were quitting,” Simon says loud enough to be heard over the radio, voice stiff.

 

Baz shrugs. He lets the cigarette blow from his fingers, pulls his hand back in, and closes the window. As one hand returns to the wheel, the other finds its way back to Simon’s, squeezing without letting go.

 

“Much better,” Simon sighs, closing his eyes.

 

If there’s one thing Baz can count on during a car ride exceeding twenty minutes, it’s that SImon will undoubtedly fall asleep. As if on cue, two minutes later - twenty two minutes into their ride - Simon’s hand goes limp in his.

 

Baz smiles to himself and pulls his hand away to run his fingers lightly through Simon’s hair, taking his eyes off the road for an instant.

 

“One of these days, Snow,” he says low, turning his gaze back to the long stretch ahead of them, “I’m going to get you to drive so I can sleep through it.”

 

Simon mumbles incoherently prompting a low chuckle from Baz. He mumbles another disjointed collection of syllables, to which Baz responds, “Shh, just go to sleep.”

 

The next noise that comes from the passenger seat is a soft snore. Baz smiles and turns the volume of the radio down to slightly below normal listening level.

 

Half an hour later, the car is parked and the engine cut off. In Baz’s experience, people who sleep in cars tend to wake up as soon as one of the two happens - which has never been the case with Simon.

 

Baz runs his fingers lightly along Simon’s bare cheek, leaning over the middle console before pressing a light kiss on his forehead. “We’re here,” Baz says and presses another - slightly harder - kiss to the sleeping boy’s lips.

 

Simon hums against Baz’s mouth, lips curving up into a smile as he wakes.

 

Baz pulls back, saying, “Ready to go?”

 

“Almost,” Simon replies, cupping a hand around the back of Baz’s head and pulling him in for another longer and deeper kiss. Once he’s properly satisfied, he pulls back with a smirk at Baz’s red cheeks and blown pupils.

  
“Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Let me know what you think here or on [tumblr](magicathstewart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
